Losing Faith
by EricaX
Summary: Sequel to Hitchhiker. Six years after Ken left, TK is still searching for him and his other son. With Kyoshi with him, he instead meets a girl name Jillian, who may just know where Ken is. TakeruKen and Daiken
1. Chapter 1

TK Takashi had always been considered a pretty lucky guy. His life wasn't the easiest, but it wasn't the hardest. His parents were divorced, yet on good terms. He had an older brother, Matt, who he could always rely on. Though he was always away with his band. He had great friends, good grades.

Then, he met Ken.

Ken Ichijouji. Hmm...How to describe him...

TK had a hard time trying to explain that boy. Man. He should say...He wasn't a boy anymore. Yet the last time TK had seen him, he still was one...

When he had first met Ken he would have done anything to punch him hard in the face. And he did eventually. For at the time, he'd been the nasty Digimon Kaiser. A corrupted soul, tainted with evil and darkness.

Yet, after several months of being the evil tyrant, the digidestined had shown him the errors of his ways and helped his broken soul heal from its wounds.

TK then got a shock when he discovered that his friend Davis Motomiya and Ken had been secretly going out. he had not expected that. Especially so soon after Ken had stopped being the Kaiser.

Then all the chaos began. Six years later, Ken was captured, and forced to have Davis' kid. Twins. He ended up having twins. TK then only discovered they weren't Davis', but his own. This made him look at Ken in a whole new light.

Instead of seeing the once nasty, evil boy he once did years ago, TK began to see Ken as a sweet and loving person, who had been dumped with responcibilty and forced to take care of his two new sons. Desperate and tired, Ken was ever grateful when TK offered for him to stay with him and Kari, his current girlfriend at the time.

But this backfired, as everything else did when he was around Ken. And TK slowly got more and more obssesed with Ken, until the point that he couldn't deny it anymore. And TK finally things were going to be perfect when he told Ken about his feelings. But then, he left. Ken had fled from his fears, as he's always done in his life. He was always running.

And now, it's been six years since he's seen him. Six years he's been searching for him. Searching for the man he knew he couldn't live without. When Ken had left, he had taken one of the twins. But only one. Leaving him with the boy Ken dubbed as Kyoshi.

TK had been in denial that Ken left for months. But finally it dawned on him that Ken wasn't just out at the store waiting for the line to move. He was gone.

TK sighed as he looked in front him. The street was crowded and busy and the sky with just a crowded, only with clouds. He could feel the impatient tugs of his son as he pulled on his father's hand, waiting for the green traffic light to turn red, so that they could cross the street.

Little Kyoshi was usually not this impatient, however, he didn't feel well at the moment. In fact, he hasn't for a long time now. TK was saddened to say that his son has recently gotten over a nasty case of the stomach flu. It scared TK beyond belief when the doctor at the hospital said it was possible for Kyoshi to die, he was so weak. Yet Kyoshi pulled through. All the hope and faith TK used and believed in those few months had finally paid off.

He couldn't help but smile a bit. Hope was his crest afterall. Guess even after all this time had gone by since he's needed to use it, it was still very loyal to him.

The light changed colors, forcing traffic to stop, and allowing the busy people of the street to cross. Halfway through the street, little Kyoshi couldn't stand the silence between them anymore, and decided to break it.

"Daddy!" he whined in his sweet little voice. TK was too busy trying to get them safely on the other side to answer him now. Once they were on the other side, TK was able to look down at him with a gentle smile. "Where are we going now?"

TK sighed. His son was right. They were always going someplace. "Well, we're going to get you some ice cream."

Kyoshi blinked at this. This was not a responce the six-year old had been expecting. His father always replied to that question with a bunch as long confusing names and places. Things that confused the boy so badly he would tune his father out until he was done talking, then ask for something that he knew he couldn't have. Such as a candy bar.

TK hardly ever allowed his son to have candy, nor ice cream. This made the little blonde upset, having loved the both of them.

"Are we really daddy?" asked Kyoshi, sticking his thumb in his mouth. TK grabbed Kyoshi's small wrist and gently pulled, making the boy stop sucking his thumb. Kyoshi whimpered a bit.

"You know better. You're too old. You're a big boy now, and big boy's don't suck their thumbs. And yes. We really are going to get you some ice cream" Tk replied back, trying to be as loving as he could. He knelt down and picked the small six-year old up, to the thrillof Kyoshi.

For a six-tear old, Kyoshi was small. Too small for his age. He was a spitting image of TK, having blonde hair and blue eyes, and always wearing green. Kyoshi's favorite thing to wear was all his hats. He had so many of them.

Pulling Kyoshi into his arms, TK kissed him on the head, yet froze right after he did. There, in the middle of the boy's blonde hair, lay a long indigo colored strand of hair. It was small, maybe three hairs altogether, but they were there. TK inspected it closely, his eyes wide. The last time he'd seen that clolor of hair, it was on Ken. He remembered the night before Ken left that he commented that Ken's hair had grown real long, running his hand through it.

"Ow!" moaned Kyoshi as TK pulled the hairs out of his son's hair. Anger swept through TK. How dare he be haunted like that. Be haunted by finding his son have a strand of hair the color of Ken's. Hadn't Ken stolen enough from him? His other son. His heart!

"Sorry" mumbled TK, shifting Kyoshi in his arms. "Hair got caught in the zipper of my jacket." A full faced lie. TK hated to lie. But what was he supposed to say. 'Oh sorry, you had some hair growing that was the same color as your other father's?'

No.

TK looked up and saw that he had led the two to a Ice Cream shoppe. TK didn;t bother to look at the name of the shoppe, he didn't really care. They were far away from home, it didn;'t matter. TK had no job, though he was trying hard to get one of his books published. His supposed wife, Kari Kamiya, worked at the school. A kindergarden teacher. The perfect job for her.

She and TK were not married, but they lived together and were so close, anyone would assume they were married. Kari was happy living with them. Then again, she always was.

She stayed at home as TK walked aimlessly around, subconciously searching for the one person he hasn't been able to find in years. Kyoshi was usually dragged along for the ride, since Kari was at work. It didn'd bother TK. he loved his son very much, and it gave him company.

"Wow Daddy! You really did take me to get ice cream!" cried Kyoshi, as though he'd been expecting his father not to. TK nodded.

As they walked in, TK observed that the shoppe was all done in pastels. There was a white marbled bar where waitresses stood and waited upon costumers. They all wore white frilly tops and navy blue aprons, their hair all cute. Most were women who were waitressing, but TK could see several male chefs and cooks in the back.

You could order snadwhiches and the like, but the most was ice cream and smoothies. TK walked up and waited for service. As he sat there waiting, he let Kyoshi sit on one of the high chairs at the bar. He played with a napkin dispencer until he heard a loud crash of silverware and glasses shattering down on the floor.

LOking up, TK found that a waitress had dropped her tray behind the counter, and now a groups of girls were trying to help her clean up.

"Jillian!" he heard one of the woman complain as she helped. "Go on! I'll get this! We have a costumer!"

The girl named Jillian stood up and flattened out her apron, looking nervous. She flipped out a notepad and pen, ready to write down what TK wanted to order.

"Sorry about that..." she began. "First day here you see and -"

TK didn't hear the rest, his eyes were too focused on hers. Those eyes...He then heard her voice. It didn't sound as though it belonged to her. It sounded...

"Sir?" her loud voice interupted his thought. TK blinked, fumbling a bit.

"Oh! Sorry! Um..." He turned to Kyoshi. "What would you like son?"

"A vanilla cone please daddy!" giggled the boy. Jillian smiled, writing it down on her pad.

"And for you sir?" Jillian asked after doing so.

"Same thing" he muttered. Jillian wrote it down, then looked up at TK, suddenly looking nervous again.

"Uh...Do I know you?" asked TK, pointing a finger at her. TK watched as a shiver ran through her thin body.

"Uh...I don't believe so sir..." she replied humbly. "Just let me go get your order..."

TK nodded, and after a minute or so she came back with the cones, handing the vanilla cones to them. "Are you sure?" TK was insistant, and Jillian could tell.

"Why do you think we have?" she asked.

"You look familiar..." TK replied softly. Jillian then did something very odd. She fixed her top, making it all the more noticable that she was a female, then threw back her hair, like all girls did. It was very long. It was a dark indigo.

'Like Ken's...' thought TK.

TK noticed something else. Her outfit was slightly different then everybody else's. while the other woman wore their white blouse tops more open, Jillian had her's buttoned all the way to the very top.

"Well, I'm sure they're are a lot of other woman who look like me..." she said after several minutes. She coughed a bit. "Maybe even some guys out there..."  
TK shifted at this. "Yeah, you're right." he licked at his dripping ice cream cone, only to look over and see that his son was almost done with his.

"So? You from around here?" asked Jillian.

"No."

"Ah, well, I would say see you around...but.." she trailed off.

"Well, actually, I might be back. See...I'm looking for someone..." Jillian made her look of nervousness again. "His name's Ken Ichijouji."

Jillian blinked, then began to laugh in a really high-pitched laugh. Almost fake. Her face flushed greatly. Fanning herself with her hand, she turned around slightly. "Oh, I've heard of him before. Spoilt little brat wasn't he? I've seen him on the news! Disapeared though...Tragic."

TK nodded, curious about her bahvior.

"Well, I gotta go..." mumbled TK, taking Kyoshi by the hand and getting up. Kyoshi happily finished his cone as they walked out the door, unbeknownst to the curiousity and suspicion Jillian had given TK.


	2. Chapter 2

Losing Faith - Chapter 2

Ken Ichijouji didn't want to wake up. His dreams were always so happy. Yet when he woke up...reality set in. His bed, too small for his long slender legs, was a mess. Covers everywhere. Ken stretched and stirred under the white cotton sheets for several minutes, wishing he didn't have to wake up.

The sun tried seeping in through the curtains covering them, which were all bent and sideways. The small, white walled room was littered with his clothes. His dresser covered in even more clothes.

On the chair that went to his desk, where his computer sat, lay a purse, stuffed to the zipper with a girl make-up, threatening to fall out with the slightest touch. Underneath lay a white blouse top, and a navy blue apron and pants.

In the corner, lay a basket, which was strewn with little blankets. A little ball of green was wrapped inside of them. Little antennaes stuck out from the ball. It shivered every now and then. Not from the cold, but from a nightmare.

Rubbing his eyes, Ken looked at his partner, as he still laid on the bed.

"Hey buddy..." whispered Ken to the ball of green. "Wake up. It's just a dream."

Wormmon shivered himself awake, uncurling himself from the ball position he was in. "Hmm...?"

"It was just a dream Wormmon..." Ken softly replied to the mon's confused state. Wormmon remained silent as he stretched his little pink maniables, his eyes a bit glazed over from sleepiness. Ken watched as he slowly crawled his way over to him, untangling his small body from the blankets.

Ken moaned as he strecthed once more, being able to feel Wormmon hop his way on the bed, and lay in front of his chest.

"Well Wormmon..." sighed Ken, brushing back his long mid back indigo hair. "Time to get up."

"Unfortunately..." mumbled Wormmon, speaking for the first time that mroning.Ken gave him a quizzical look. "I may have been having a nightmare, but that doesn't mean I still don't wish to sleep."

Ken nodded, pushing himself up. The sound of coughing and gasping reached Ken's ears, making him groan in dispair as he closed his eyes.

Iniko. Poor little Iniko had asthma. He's had it since the tender age of four. It was heratbreaking; to be standing there in the doctor's office, being told that your son has asthma.

Getting onto his bare feet, Ken looked at himself a small mirror he had. All he wore was a loose white tang top and a pair of blue shorts. Scratching the back of his head, Ken walked out of his room and into the small, cramped hallway. He turned left, where a door stood. Opening it up, Ken found little Iniko sitting on the edge of his bed, his inhaler in his mouth.

"Hey buddy..." crooned Ken as he pushed the door back a little further and walked in. Iniko bounced lightly in happiness when he saw his father walk in.

Iniko was of course, the splitting image of Kyoshi, consdiering they are twins. But what was most different about the two, was that Iniko's hair was the exact same indigo color as Ken's. That was the main thing that shocked Ken. He'd assumed that Kyoshi's hair changed color over the years as well, but it hadn't.

Seeing him yesterday, along with TK, had made him remember the day he left. He'd demanded Wormmon to pick a name randomly. Iniko, or Kyoshi. Wormmon had chosen Iniko. So it was Iniko he had taken.

Ken had searched through and through, looking for a place he could afford. He knew he had to get as far away from TK as he could. And not only TK, but Davis and the others as well. Where Davis and them were, the nasty memories were.

After breathing a bit from his inhaler, Iniko took it out of his mouth and smiled. "Hey daddy!" Ken smiled.

"Ready to go to school today and present that project we've been working on?" asked Ken, sitting down next to his son on the bed. Wormmon, who'd been following Ken, hopped up into Iniko's lap, making the boy lose his attention of the question.

"Wormmy!" giggled Iniko. Wormmon sat in his lap, a small smile on his face. Iniko rubbed between the mon's antennaes'.

"You didn't answer my question, son" Ken broke through the moment. Iniko looked back up at him, watching as Ken pulled his hair into a long pony tail. Shuffling his feet, Iniko turned his gaze from him.

"No..."

After pulling back his hair, Ken blinked at him. "What's wrong? We did everything right" asked Ken, trying to look into Iniko's eyes.

For the last three weeks Ken has been helping Iniko with an art project, where you have to draw so many pictures of your favorite things, then place them all together in a book. Then, you were to stand up in front of the class and present it. Ken made sure they'd been doing everything right the entire time. So what was wrong?

Iniko mumbled something under his breath, not loud enough to reach Ken's ears. "Iniko" threatened Ken sternly, yet lightly. Iniko shuffled his feet a bit more, his hands wringing themselves around the sheets of the small white bed.

"The kids will make fun of me..." Iniko finally replied loud enough. Ken blinked at this, waiting for his son to explain. "They always do...They make fun of the fact that I'm so shy...And that..."Iniko looked up at ken and blushed, looking away again. "And that...I only have one parent...And..they make fun of you...cause they can't tell if your my mom or dad with your long hair..."

Ken absentmindly ran a hand through his long hair. Frowning, Ken inched closer to Iniko, pulling him closer. "Listen Iniko, never listen to what people say about you...As long as you believe in yourself, you'll go all the way."

"But, I thought making friends was the right thing to do..." whispered Iniko, trying his hardest not to cry in front of them.

Wormmon looked up sharply at Ken, knowing what was coming next.

"Nonsense" Ken said, a little more forced. "If they don't wish to be your frind, that's their problem, not yours."

"So...You just want me to ignore them, and push them away?" asked Iniko.

"Well, yes. Unless of course they want to be friends with you, and offer to be friends. Then don't ignore them" croaked Ken, under strain. Wormmon shook his head from his spot on Iniko's lap.

"Alright" began Iniko, sniffling a bit, and rubbing his nose. He hopped off the bed. "then I guess I'm ready for today..."

Ken nodded as he stood too. He ignored the look Wormmon was giving him as he forced a smile onto his lips.

Iniko walked through his door and into the small hallway, Ken foloowing. As Iniko wne into the bathroom, ken went back into his room.

Ken managed to rumamge through that place known as his room, making it over to the bed. He collapsed right when he got to the bed.

Wormmon hopped on, sitting next to Ken's head. The little worm sat there, his face contorted into a frown.

"Don't say anything! Don't even think it!" warned Ken, covering his face with his hands.

"I never said anything Ken" replied Wormmon.

"Yes! But you were going to!" snapped Ken. Ken sat up.

"Well, I should hope I wouldn't have to. You know as well as I do how bad that advice was!" began Wormmon, starting to sound like he was lecturing.

Ken let out a groan of frustration. "Ah! Wormmon, you don't get it do you? You think life's so easy! But it isn't! Making friends is hard! And I just don't want Iniko to go through what I did!"

"Well you will make him go through what you did if you keep goving him such bad advice!" hissed Wormmon, getting angry. Ken looked at his partner. It was very rare to see Wormmon this angry.

Turning away from the worm, Ken walked over to the chair and began getting dressed. He changed out of his bed clothes and into a normal T-shirt and pants. He then grabbed a duffle bag and stuffed his white blouse, navy blue apron and pants, and make-up bag into it. Iniko still had no idea about his dress-up game, and he planned to keep it that way.

Ken hated having to dress up like he did. He hated pretending to be someone he wasn't. But he had no choice. TK would find him if he didn't. He's come this close already. And even as Jillian, TK found ken familiar.

"Daddy? Are you ready to take me to school yet?" came Iniko's voice from the door. Ken looked up to find Iniko already set to go to school. He was dressed, his hair was combed.

Ken smiled his fake smile. "Sure am!"

Ken felt his heart race as he watched the blonde walk into the ice cream shoppe.His heart did a flip when he saw little Kyoshi for the second day in a row now. The poor guy tried to busy himself with other costumers, yet was disapointed to discover that everyone else had alreday been served besides TK and Kyoshi.

Trembling, Ken tried to avoid going near them, instead, walking into the kitchen. He was stopped by a large thick arm. Ken looked up.

"Hey, zee Jillian? May I's talk to you for za moment?" spoke the large man. Ken blinked, yet did as he was told, and walked back to the far side of the kitchen, where no one else would hear them talking.

Tony Rizialdi. He was a French chef, who once worked for a famous restuant known as Guiseppe's, yet was fired due to being wrongly accused of a crime. He was large, a foot or so taller than Ken, with a large glowing face, yet hidden by a thick black mustache and eyebrows. His hair was the same. Curly and thick. One would think he was Italian, but his accent said otherwise.

"Yes Tony? Is there something I can do to help you?" asked Ken in his Jillian voice.

"Stop with ze act boy! I know better, than to zink you are some female!" hissed Tony. Ken stepped back in suprise, suddenly afraid he would be fired for lying about his gender when he applied here.

"I-I-" ken fumbled for words.

"Shh! Zo tell me, why'z all ze zecrets, uh?" asked Tony, a look of saddness falling upon his round face. Ken didn't reply, yet looked through the kitchen window, being able to see TK and Kyoshi sitting at the bar.

Tony looked to see what ken was looking at, then looked back at Ken. "Ze blonde?"

Ken nodded. "Does he know you's here?" Ken shook his head. "Zen why's are you hiding?"

"It's too long of a story..." mumbled Ken. Tony shook his head.

"No, no! No story eez too long for Tony!" he declared.

"Please Tony, not right now..." begged Ken, looking to the floor.

"Fine zen! We'z will talk about it later. I'z will keep you're zecret, az long az you work hard for me boy!" finsihed Tony. The large man then turned back to his cooking and Ken was left to hide behind the wall, sneaking a peek at TK and Kyoshi every now and then.

"Hey Jillian! Check out the blonde over there! isn't he the cutest! Too bad he has that kid with him! Must mean he's married!" said the giggly red-head known as Monika. ken blushed.

He cleared his throat and prepared his Jillian voice, and trying to laugh. "Yeah, too bad..." It didn't work.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Here's a nice long chapter for you all! Thanks you all for the reviews! I love reading them! Thanks!

Ken's Apartment

Rain poured hard on the small apartment building. Others residents were just heading out their doors to go to work, as Ken finally woke up.

His room was still just as messy, his clothes all over the floor, and his Jillian clothes and make-up bag still on the chair, where he kept them. The covers were just barely on him, as they always were.

As every morning went, ken stretched, trying to avoid getting up as long as he could. The rustle of pillows could be heard from the corner of the room, proving to ken that Wormmon was awake.

Ken winced as the memory of the day before flashed into his mind.

Flashback

Jillian rested her head on the counter, exhausted from the days work. Tony had kept his promise from the day before, and kept his secret about being a boy. Although, it came to a price. Tony worked ken hard.

Things were finally begginning to calm down, and Ken's heart rate was slowing down, when someone came to sit at the stool in front of him.

'Great, another customer...' Ken moaned inwardly. He didn't move from his spot, his cheek against the marble bar.

"Hey, is something wrong?" came the familiar voice of TK.

Ken jumped up, his hair flying in all directions, surprising TK and making him lean back in order to not get hit by his hair.

"Oh, I'm sorry to have frightened you" TK apologized.

Ken's heart was thumping dangerously in his ears. He could feel a strong blush form onto his hollow cheeks.

"I-I-..." Ken couldn't bring himself to talk. Looking into TK's beautiful blue eyes made him weak in the knees, as they did before he left him. "Sorry! Been a rough day!"

Ken finally managed to speak, sneaking away, and praying to all the Gods that another waitress would take care of him.

As Ken tried to sneak away, little Kyoshi spoke. "You have the same color of hair as my hair is changing to."

Ken froze. It was sad for him to say that he hadn't really noticed Kyoshi sitting there on the stool next the blonde. He looked over at Kyoshi and saw that what the little boy had said was true. On the top of Kyoshi's hair, a patch of indigo could be seen.

TK shook his head angrily, mumbling something under his breath, which did not go unnoticed by Ken.

"Is there something wrong sir? May I get you anything?" asked Ken, getting out his order pad and acting like Jillian. TK continued to mumble to himself angrily for several minutes. "Sir?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT? "TK burst out. This made Ken take a step back. "THIS IS ALL HIS FAULT!"

Ken froze in his spot on the floor behind the counter. He knew exactly who TK was talking about. Himself.

"THAT LITTLE COWARD! He just had to leave me didn't he? Didn't he? I should have known that's what he was going to do. He's done it before, with Davis.." TK snarled, shaking his head again.

Ken was silent. Everyone in the Shoppe had stopped talking and all eyes were now on them.

"Daddy, i think you spoke a little too loudly..." whispered Kyoshi, unsure of what was going on. TK had never explained to his son who Ken was. He only told him that his mother left him.

Ken on the other hand, was in turmoil. He licked his dry lips, thinking of what to say.

"Yes..." spoke Ken in a quiet voice. TK froze. It wasn't Jillian speaking. He looked up at her. Or at least, who he thought was a she.

"Yes...You're right...I am a coward..." Ken cringed. Before anything else could happen, Ken rushed to the kitchen and out the back door. A bewildered Tony could only watch as the door came slamming shut behind him.

End Flashback

Still lying on the bed, Ken rubbed his eyes. 'Why, oh, why had I done that?' Ken asked himself. 'Now he knows...'

Wormmon was now resting on Ken's chest, as he continued to rub his eyes.

"He knows...Doesn't he?" asked Wormmon, already knowing just by how Ken was acting. Ken nodded.

"D-Daddy?" came a timid voice at the door. Ken turned his head to see little Iniko at the door, his face pale, his little hands shaking.

Ken was up in a second, having pushed Wormmon off of him. He walked over to Iniko, kicked away the clothes on the floor, and knelt down next to his son.

"What's wrong?" asked Ken tenderly.

"I-I had a nightmare..." whispered Iniko.

Ken smiled. "Aww, well, that happen-"

"That you left me..." interupted the upset indigo. Ken's eyes went wide in shock.

"Oh..."

Iniko psuhed past ken's knees and buried his face into his father's chest, wrapping his tiny arms around Ken. "But I know it was just a nightmare. Right?" At this, the boy looked up at Ken's face.

Ken was silent for a moment, yet nodded, smiling. "Right."  
Ruffling Iniko's hair, Ken stood. "Want some breakfast?"

"Sure!" cried a now happy Iniko as he rubbed away his tears.

TK's Apartment

TK could hardly comprehend what was going on. He didn't even remember now he had gotten home. Did Kyoshi take him back? No...He hardly knows where he lives. Besides, the Shoppe is three towns away. Kari? No...She'd been at work.

Speaking of Kari...

TK snapped himself out of his thoughts when he heard the sound of a glass being set in front of him.

"TK, I'm worried about you" came Kari's sweet voice. TK took a quick glance around to see that he was home, and in their kitchen. He sat at on one of the chairs of the kitched counter. Kyoshi was asleep on the couch behind him. Kari was standing in front of his, a glass of coffee in her hands. His own coffee cup sat in front of him.

"Kari..." whispered the blonde. "I-I found him..."

Kari spit back the little bit of coffee she had in her mouth back into her cup, wiping her mouth. Her eyes wide, she asked, "You mean...Ken? How is he?"

"He's a girl" replied TK, his eyes glazed over.

Kari nearly dropped her cup. "WHAT?"

"He's been hiding...Portraying himself as a woman who works at an Ice Cream Shoppe. I don't know where he lives, or how long he's been there...but I got angry, and started yelling to him about how he left. Of course, I thought he was a waitress named Jillian. When I called him a coward, he said, "That right, I am a coward." And that's how I knew. It was his voice he said it in too." TK explained to the brunnette.

"Wow..." shivered Kari. She shook her head. "That's...wow. He must really have been desperate to keep away from you, huh? What did he do after he said that?"

"He ran". He looked behind him, where Kyoshi lay sleeping. "I wonder...if maybe he still has Iniko..."

Kari shook her head at the idea. "Of course he does TK. He's not that heartless..."

"I'm not so sure..." mumbled the blonde with a sigh.

Three Hours Later - Ice Cream Shoppe

Ken stood there in his Jillian garb, being lectured as to how he ran off in the middle of his working hours by Tony. Tony had been giving Ken an earful for about five minutes now. The other waitresses gave 'her' sympathetic looks from where they stood behind the counter, waiting on customers.

"What ze hell is ze matter with you, boy?" demanded Tony. Ken gave a panicked look to the other girls, hoping they hadn't heard Tony say the word 'boy'. " Ize keep your zecret! And what'z do I'z get in return? Theez!"

"T-Tony" Ken began to beg, trembling at his spot in front of the large French man. "Y-You don't understand! I had no choice! I-" Ken stopped. Tony just contiuned to glare at him, his arms crossed, a chef's spoon still dripping with ice cream in one hand. "Perhaps now would be a good time to explain things to you." Tony stopped glaring at him, his eyes widening.

"But you'z zaid it was too long" countered Tony.

Ken shook his head. "Forget what I said. You said so yourself no story was too long for you. Well, now I'm willing to tell it. Go and ask for about a half hour break. We'll go outside in the back."

Tony stood there for a second, not sure how to respond, yet did as the indigo boy said.

After several moments talking with the other chefs and waitresses, Tiny came back, a frown on his face. "25 minutes, boy!" He hissed.

The two of them walked out the back door and shut the door tightly behind them. Ken looked around the alley to see nothing but storage bowxes, which were empty and waiting to be picked up by the garbage man. Ken sat down on one of the boxes, facing Tony.

"Explain" ordered Tony.

Ken took a deep breath, and started from day one. "Do you remember, hearing about...digimon?"

"Yez. What has that got to do with anything?" asked Tony, baffled.

"Everything" sighed Ken, and that's where he began. He explained how he was a digidestined, and how he was corrupted about the darkness. He explained, with a few tears, about why the darkness affected him so badly, and of Sam. He explained about the Digimon Emperor and all he did as him. About how the others saved him, and Wormmon. He told Tony about how davis told him of his crush. Tony was taken aback by the thought of two boys being together, yet let it go as Ken continued. How Davis and him were in love and how his parents kicked him out. How Ken had gotten pregnant. How Davis became angry when he was told the news. How he had the twins, and how TK and him started a relationship after Davis gave Ken up. And lastly, how he left, and why he was hiding now.

Tony was silent for a long time after Ken had finished his story. "You'z weren't joking when you'z zaid it was long" mumbled the chef, referring to the story.

Ken nodded. "I don't joke around a lot Tony. Only with my son Iniko."

Tony nodded. "Well, that iz...really zomething..."

"Now you understand why I ran out yesterday. TK was there...He...didn't know it was me of course, but he was yelling at me about being a coward for leaving. I...Let it slip that it was me...and not Jillian...by admitting...that I am a coward..." Ken burst into tears. "I'm a coward! I always have been! I ran to the digital world after losing Sam! I ran after being the Emperor! I ran when my parents didn't like that thought of Davis and me! I ran when...when TK was willingly offering my happiness with him..."

Tony shook his head, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Listen to me. You are not za coward."

Ken looked up at this, confused. He wiped away his tears. "I'm not?"

"No. Now our 25 minutes iz up. Time to get back to work" he said, and they started heading back in, when Tony stopped Ken. Ken looked at him. "Remember, I am always za here, when you need me."

Ken smiled a thank you and walked back inside.

An Hour Later - Ice Cream Shoppe

Tk was on a mission. He knew exactly what he wanted to do. He walked as quickly as he could down the street, his destination straight ahead. He held little Kyoshi in his arms tightly.

"Daddy? Why do we keep coming here?" he aksed. The little boy could no longer be considered a blonde. Over night it seemed, his hair turned indigo, with only little strands of blonde left near the tips and his ears.

TK didn't reply. He crossed the road once the street sign turned red and walked in through the Ice Cream Shoppe doors. Looking around, he looked for the long indigo hair which Ken had.

He soon found who he was loooking for.

Ken was getting a chocolate ice cream cone and a vinalla ice cream cone for a couple a few chairs down. After they were taken care of, Ken finally noticed TK sitting in his usual spot, his face neutral.

"May I help you sir?" asked Jillian.

"Stop it!" hissed TK, taking a glance to see Tony standing in the kitchen dorrway. "I know it's you Ken! Quit with the act!"

"Act? What act?" asked Jillian, making her big eyes look innocent. She cocked her head to one side.

TK tried with all his might to keep his temper in check. "Come on Ken! Stop playing games! Tell me! Why did you leave?"

Jillian only stood there, blinking at him, her face still neutral. It was begginning to creep TK out.

"Ken! Tell me now! Why? I'd offered you a place to stay and everything! And- And I thought...that you and I-" fumbled the blonde.

"That you and I what?" snapped Ken suddenly. "Were a couple? Is that what you want to say? Yes, TK! I suppose you could say we were a couple!"

"Tne why'd you leave?" demanded TK.

"I left because...I left...because...I didn't...want you to be tainted..." whispered.

"Tainted?" asked TK, confused.

"Yes. Tainted. Tainted by me. Myself. My life. My horrible, miserable being. My...darkness..." said Ken.

TK shook his head. "You do realize that's not a good enough answer, right?"

Ken nodded, putting his face in his hands. "Yes! Yes I know! But it's the best I can give you!" His eyes landed on Kyoshi. He smiled. He leaned over the counter, running a hand through Kyoshi's hair, who looked at him wide eyed. "Oh...He's so cute...Just like his brother..."

"My brother?" asked Kyoshi. TK coughed, making Ken shut up.

"TK...I...don;t know what to do..." confessed Ken. TK nodded.

"Well I'll tell you what you can do. You can get your ass back home in my apartment, and we'll sort this all out! Quit your job here, and let's go home. And God, please! CUT YOUR HAIR!"

Ken ran a hand through his hair, laughing a bit. "Right."

Tony then decided to break in. "Jillian...Or should Iz zay...Ken. It waz nice working with you."

All the waitresses looked at Tony as though he were nuts, having overheard his statement.

Ken sighed and stepped in front of them. Over the last few weeks he had really made some true friends here, but now it was time to let the truth out. "Everyone" he said clearly in his own voice. All the girls took a step back. "I'm Ken Ichijouji" At this he smiled. "I'm not a girl, but a boy in hiding. It was all nice working with you. But I must go now." One of the girls fainted, but not before mumbling, "I've been working with the hunk, Ken Ichijouji, this whole time!"

Ken sweatdropped. He then turned back to TK and nodded, ready to finally go back home...


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I am SO tremendously sorry that this chapter is so short. I am losing out of ideas for this story and I would reallyl appreciate of some of you could help me come up with ideas. That's really the only way I can see this story going anywhere. Whoever's idea I use, I'll give credit to. Okay? Thank you. - EricaX

Outside the Ice Cream Shoppe

TK had finally pushed Ken out the doors of the Ice Cream Shoppe, who had suddenly gotten cold feet about the whole thing. He tried playing his "Jillian card' one more time, but it had no effect.

TK glared at him. "Nice try Ichijouji, but it's not going to work."

Ken was begginning to let TK drag him along when he stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes wide.

TK turned back to hiss at him again. "What is your problem?"

"Iniko..." whispered Ken. TK blinked. Ken put a hand over his mouth. "Iniko...TK! I have to go back home and get Iniko! He;s expecting me to get off work at 4 and it's 3:30 now!"

"Iniko..." TK repeated. This only caused Ken to get more frustrated as he slammed his foot down on the pavement angrily. "Alright, Alright...We'll go and get him." TK started following Ken, who was now dragging him, when he felt a small tug on his hand. He looked down.

"Daddy" whimpered Kyoshi. "Where are we going? Who is he? I'm tired."

TK lifted Kyoshi into his arms and started following Ken, whispering into his son's ear that everything was alright.

Ken's Apartment

The television was on. Cartoons were playing. Yet no one was there to be watching them. Little Iniko Ichijouji was too busy fretting over the fact that his dad wasn't back yet. It was 4:15 and he was never late. The little boy sat on the couch of the messy apartment, little Wormmon in his lap.

Iniko rubbed Wormmon's head, whimpering as he watched the clock in front of him tick by.

"Oh, You worry too much for a boy your age Iniko. You need to relax. Your dad is only a little late is all. Nothing to get upset about" counseled the little worm. Iniko sighed.

That was when he heard it. His ears twitched when he heard the sound of the key turning in the door knob. Iniko jumped up happily, making Wormmon jump up as well and onto the floor.

Ken slowly opened the door. His hair was now pulled back, as he always wore it in front of Iniko. Iniko ran over and hugged his father's legs happily, making him nearly trip from the hug. "Iniko..." whispered Ken happily. The little boy didn't even noticed his father's odd clothes.

TK, who was right behind Ken, tried getting a glimpse of Iniko, only to hold back a shock. Even though he knew they were twins, he couldn't help but be shocked as to how much they looked alike. Kyoshi and Iniko...

"Daddy? Where are -" Kyoshi stopped in mid-sentence as he looked through the doorway of Ken's apartment to see...himself. The two twins froze.

TK and Ken watched as the two boys looked each other up and down. They blinked at each other. The only difference between their appearances was that Iniko's hair was down to his chin. Kyoshi's was short and choppy like TK's.

"M-My name's Kyoshi. What's yours?" asked Kyoshi, taking out his hand to shake Iniko's.

"I-Iniko" whispered the shy boy. TK and Ken smiled. This was the first time the two had been together...since they were babies...

TK pushed his way in after the little introduction, forcing Ken backwards. TK stopped when he saw the apartment.

"Ken...Your place...is a wreck" commented the shocked blonde. Ken blushed.

"Yeah well. When you're in the situation I'm in, tideness doesn't really matter."

"Yes, a situation you put yourself in, for no reason at all" replied TK darkly. Ken ignored him for the time being.

"So, besides making fun of my apartment, what esle do you wish to say?"asked Ken a little heatedly. TK cleared his throat.

"Well, what I'd like to say is...I want you to come home..." TK said as seriously as Ken had ever heard him speak. Ken turned to look at him, his eyes wide.

"You mean...You still want me back after all I've done...?" asked a bewildered Ken.

TK nodded. "But..." Ken looked at Iniko, who was on the couch with Kyoshi. "What about Iniko...?"

"What about him?" shrugged TK. "he's not in school yet, is he?"

Ken shook his head. "No..."

TK walked up to Ken and wrapped his arms around him. "I may have been mad at you for a while, but that still doesn't mean I don't want you back."

Ken smiled. "Wanna cut my hair?" he said suddenly. TK blinked. "You were complaining about it a while ago."

TK snorted. "It's down to your mid-back!"

Ken laughed and went to get a pair of scissors. He came back, handing them to TK. He grabbed a kitchen chair and sat on it in the kitchen, where the hair could easily be swept up. TK started cutting it as soon as Ken was ready.

As TK was cutting Ken's hair, the two listened to their sons.

"What's you favorite color?" asked Iniko.

"Blue" replied Kyoshi.

"Mine too" giggled Iniko.

TK laughed softly from his spot on the kitchen floor. "They act as though they're best friends or something."

Ken nodded. "I hear that twins often act like that. Even when they've been seperated like they have been."

The two adults were silent for the of the time as TK cut Ken's hair.

"Daddy?" whispered little Iniko into his father's ear. Ken looked at his son with curiosity, his hair now up to his mid neck like it used to be in his youth. "Who is the blonde man over there?"

The little boy pointed to TK, who was playing with Kyoshi. Kyoshi was sitting on his lap across the room from them, whispering things into the boy's ear, tickling him as he did. Ken had no idea what TK could possibly he whispering, but he really didn't care. What bothered Ken the most was the way he was feeling. Seeing TK in the same room, so close to him...seemed odd. It was as though nothing had ever happened between them. As though Ken had never abandoned TK and Kyoshi. As though...

"Daddy!" came Iniko's cry. Ken blinked, snapping out of his thoughts to look down and see a now irritated Iniko. He gave a weak smile and mumbled an apology.

"Well, he's..." fumbled Ken, not sure of what to say.

"He's my dad, right? My other dad" Iniko guessed smartly. Ken nearly choked on his own breath.

"W-What?" he gasped.

Iniko just blinked at his father innocently, sitting on his lap. "He's my other father. And Kyoshi is my twin brother right?"

Ken slowly nodded. "How did you figure all this out?"

"Kyoshi and I both did together, while the blonde guy was cutting your hair" explained Iniko calmly.

Realization came to Ken and he smiled. "Boy are you two clever." He ran a hand through Iniko's long hair.

"But daddy? Are we going to live with them?" asked Iniko. Ken remained silent, not answering, as he looked over at TK. He really didn't know...


	5. Chapter 5

Last Chapter: Losing Faith

Gathering all of Ken's belongings, along with Iniko's was not hard at all. In fact, it wasn't the packing that was hard, it was the cleaning they had to do, to pack the stuff.

"Ken, I had always thought of you as a VERY well organized person before this" TK was grumbling. Ken shook his head. they were currently in his room, picking up clothes. The two adults could hear Iniko and Kyoshi playing and laughing as they did his room across the hall.

"Yes, well, that was before I left you. Afterwards...I was a wreck...And frankly, its been so hard without you..." replied the indigo.

TK looked up him at this. "Really?"

"Yes really, and I think...Well, we can't very well seperate the kids now that they've seen each other and...If you wouldn't mind..." Without warning, Ken was tackled into a great hug from the blonde.

"You have no idea how badly I was hoping you'd say something along those lines. Ken," He pushed Ken out from the shoulders to look at him. "I have missed you so much..."

This caught ken off guard, yet he smiled. "Good. Then...I'll come back with you...Beisdes, this packing would be pointless if I didn't."

Tk let go of Ken and started cleaning faster and more efficently. This made Ken chuckle.

"So how's Davis again?" asked Ken after clearing his throat. TK froze. "Come on, one of us had to mention him."

"He's...Good." choked TK.

"I doubt it. Seriously, how is he?"

"Not good" TK deflated. "He misses you..."

"And how are we going to tell him that I am back, yet with you?" asked Ken, trying to stay calm.

"I was hoping we wouldn't" sighed TK in defeat as he threw a shirt down in the suitcase with a tad too much anger.

"TK, we'll just tell him. He'll be angry, I'm sure. But he'll come around" He looked at TK. "He always does."  
TK nodded. "I guess you are right."

For the rest of the next three days, the boys packed. Ken sold his little apartment and moved back in with TK. Kari was thrilled to see him back along with everyone else. Davis was, just as they predicted, angry that they were together, yet the fact that ken was back, kept him from staying too angry. Iniko and Kyoshi were happy to be together and eveyrthing worked out great.

The End.

Author's Note: I am SO sorry for the crappy ending, but hey! I finished it at least!! This is the end. Capput! No more!! I am however writing a new story, (or planning on it) and hopefully that will be up soon. Byeeeee!


	6. Alternate Ending

Last Chapter: Losing Faith

Gathering all of Ken's belongings, along with Iniko's was not hard at all. In fact, it wasn't the packing that was hard, it was the cleaning they had to do, to pack the stuff.

"Ken, I had always thought of you as a VERY well organized person before this" TK was grumbling. Ken shook his head. they were currently in his room, picking up clothes. The two adults could hear Iniko and Kyoshi playing and laughing as they did his room across the hall.

"Yes, well, that was before I left you. Afterwards...I was a wreck...And frankly, its been so hard without you..." replied the indigo.

TK looked up him at this. "Really?"

"Yes really, and I think...Well, we can't very well seperate the kids now that they've seen each other and...If you wouldn't mind..." Without warning, Ken was tackled into a great hug from the blonde.

"You have no idea how badly I was hoping you'd say something along those lines. Ken," He pushed Ken out from the shoulders to look at him. "I have missed you so much..."

This caught ken off guard, yet he smiled. "Good. Then...I'll come back with you...Beisdes, this packing would be pointless if I didn't."

Tk let go of Ken and started cleaning faster and more efficently. This made Ken chuckle.

"So how's Davis again?" asked Ken after clearing his throat. TK froze. "Come on, one of us had to mention him."

"He's...Good." choked TK.

"I doubt it. Seriously, how is he?"

"Not good" TK deflated. "He misses you..."

"And how are we going to tell him that I am back, yet with you?" asked Ken, trying to stay calm.

"I was hoping we wouldn't" sighed TK in defeat as he threw a shirt down in the suitcase with a tad too much anger.

"TK, we'll just tell him. He'll be angry, I'm sure. But he'll come around" He looked at TK. "He always does."  
TK nodded. "I guess you are right."

For the rest of the next three days, the boys packed. Ken sold his little apartment and moved back in with TK. Kari was thrilled to see him back along with everyone else.

Kari smiled up at them happily. "Welcome back Ken!" she giggled as though he'd never left. Ken sweat dropped at her happy behavior and moved past her, pushing little Iniko and Kyoshi along in front of him.Taking a look around, Ken could see that their apartment hadn't changed a bit since he'd left several years before.

"Wow Kari, you really know how to keep things the same" mumbled Ken. Kari heard him however.

With a frown she said, "Yes, but I can't seem to bring myself to change much around here..."

Ken shrugged the moment off. "Nothing wrong with that..."

Kyoshi looked up at TK, who was slowly walking behind Ken, and smiled. "Where's your room?"

TK smiled. "Down the hallway and to the left..." Before anyone could do anything, the two twisn went beaming down the hallway to find his room.

"They sure are clever little things..." murmured Ken. TK nodded.

"They're so adorable" added Kari, taking a suitcase from TK's hands. Ken turned back to Kari, his blue shirt too long. "Am I just going to stay in the room I did previously?"

"Uh...yes" jumbled Kari. She put down the suitcase that was in her hand, rubbed the back of her neck and went off to find some blankets to put on his bed.

TK slumped himself on the couch, making Ken give him a curious look.

After a moment of silence TK looked up and saw that Ken wanted and explaination. "WE invited the guys to come over..." Silence. "Including Davis."

"I see..."

"You really don't have to be here when they come ov-"

"No. It'll be great to see everyone again..." interupted Ken, sitting down beside the blonde.

Kari soon came back out, little Iniko and Kyoshi following her. "They'll be here at any moment, so I suggest you two get ready" she advised.

AS though it was by timing, their apartment doorbell rang. Kari went to go get it.

Sighing as he stood, Ken braced himself for what was about to happen.

It was Yolei who walked in first, then a cool minded Cody, and lastly, Davis.

"Hi Yolei" blushed Ken, giving her a hug.

"Hi Ken! Long time no see. We've missed you around here..." she replied back with a giant smile.

Cody and Ken nodded to each other and left each other alone. Then it was Davis. Davis had walked in as usual; looking as though he owned the place. His eyes then landed on Ken, and he frowned slightly.

Ken opened his mouth to speak when Davis cut him off in a giant hug.

"Man have I missed you!" he cried.

Ken was startled to say the very least. "Davis-I! I don't know what to say!"

"Good!" cried Davis again, pulling back to look at Ken in the face. "Because it's all my fault! I should have never have let you go! It's not your fault! It was mine! Me and my STUPID ankle!"

Though the situation was odd, Ken couldn't help but smile. "Thanks Davis."

Davis looked down and saw the twins, smiling at them.

For the rest of the day they all enjoyed Ken's return and Yolei and Cody, and Davis were introduced to Kyoshi and Iniko. It made Ken happy to see that things had been cleared between him and Davis, along with him and TK. For the first time in a long time, it seemed as though things could finally be in peace.

The End.

Author's Note: I am aware that this is still short, but hopefully you will find this a better ending than the other one! Enjoy! (No! This story is OVER! No more chapters! Thanks!)


End file.
